User talk:IDLift3000
My Status: Available | May be active everyday. Re: Energy Plaza, Hong Kong Floor 2 is a only level which is a Chinese restaurant. All the other floors are offices. I suggest you visit there in weekday. The building just opposite side of the Hong Kong Science Museum.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:20, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Elevator Database Wiki Is Elevator Database Wiki currently abandoned? (you said you were no longer maintaining the wiki, and maalit72 hasn't been active on Elevatorpedia, Elevator Community Wiki, or Elevator Database Wiki lately)? Elevator Database Wiki adminship request Can I become an admin on Elevator Database Wiki? I want to take over the wiki because it is abandoned. I want to try to revive the wiki. Upanddownadventures (talk) 20:52, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Questions about buildings to film in Hong Kong No turnstile implemented in this building and their main lobby is on level 2.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:00, May 2, 2016 (UTC) It has turnstile but only work on public holidays. On the weekdays, the lobby is open to general public but caution on filming as I doesn't film in this building even the Fujitec in the main shopping mall.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:06, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Caution: do not film lifts in the law court buildings, that's illegal.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 16:23, May 8, 2016 (UTC) For both elevator models which using steel belt... I wish you to help me find the lawsuit between Otis and Schindler.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:47, May 2, 2016 (UTC) How I run Elevator Database wiki What do you and Maalit72 want changed, do not want changed, or don't care if it is changed on Elevator Database wiki? I have some ideas for the wiki, but I don't want to implement them unless you agree with them. I do want to keep the wiki as an elevator database. Upanddownadventures (talk) 00:15, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Maps on Elevator Database Wiki I might want to look for an alternative to Wikia Maps (I may find an external site to host the map on). The reason for this is that Wikia maps is depreciated and bugs will no longer be fixed, and the map can be vandalised fairly easily, but there is no undo/rollback function as far as I know. If I can't find an alternative, I might want to consider either closing the map (if I did this, I might ask contributors to the map what they want to happen), or keeping it open but not actively maintaining the map. Upanddownadventures (talk) 21:12, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Elevator Database Wiki message test Did you receive the message I sent you on Elevator Database Wiki with the message JavaScript? I am trying to test it. Upanddownadventures (talk) 05:44, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Elevator Database wiki security section I have removed the security section from the building template on Elevator Database Wiki because I don't want to post information that building owners don't want posted about security (especially security flaws). Upanddownadventures (talk) 22:12, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator catalog Do you own the ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator catalog? If not, did another elevator enthusiast scan it (if so, what elevator enthusiast)? Or did you find it online on a website? Upanddownadventures (talk) 01:13, August 1, 2016 (UTC)